I Got My Angel Now
by ExtraordinaryGirl92
Summary: Castiel has trouble expressing his feelings again. There's only one human he can trust with this and who can help him get through this; Dean Winchester.


I Got My Angel Now

**AU: I don't own Beyonce's "Halo", Supernatural, Castiel or Dean Winchester. First time writing a slash-ish story. Hope you like it :D**

* * *

Castiel was up at 3 am. Normally, he usually gets a good 5-6 hour of sleep to last through the day. This time, however he got 30 minutes of sleep. Cas felt strange…actually, he had this feeling for a long time. He knows emotions from humans well: Happy, sadness, guilt, being drunk if that was even one of them. This feeling he had was far from the other one he knew. It was as though this feeling was eating at him alive and he couldn't take it anymore. Cas knew who he had to see about this. Granted, the human he needs to see might be angry at him for disturbing his personal space early in the morning, but Cas knew Dean would forgive him sooner or later.

Dean was lying on his bed, staring at his ceiling. He rolled over on his side to look at the clock. 3:05 am it read at him.

"Great. I've been staring at my ceiling for 3 hours." Dean said sarcastically.

He didn't get any sleep at all. He rolled over on his back again and closed his eyes, trying to get some sleep.

"Good morning Dean." Cas said as he sat on Dean's bed.

"Cas." Dean said with his eyes still shut.

He wanted to yell at him for going into his personal space but he was too tired to fight with Cas tonight. Dean opened his eyes and sat up next to Cas.

"What's up?" Dean asked.

Cas didn't respond right away. He was trying to find the right words to tell Dean. He had a puzzling look on his face and his blue eyes were staring straight ahead in a blank stare.

"Cas? Hey, you alright?" Dean asked with concern. He shook the angel's shoulder and Cas blinked a few times and sighed.

"Dean can I ask or rather tell you something?" Cas said in a tone that concerned Dean more.

"Sure Cas."

"You see Dean…" Cas began but stopped. He had to choose the right words to say to get his friend to help him. "I like someone, a human actually. Granted, I'm not that acquainted with many humans but this one is far different than any human and angel I ever met. I had this feeling for him for a long time and I don't know how to express it. It's confusing and it scares me and excites me at the same time."

Castiel looked at Dean with pleading eyes, hoping he can help the confused angel. Dean was silent for a moment, taking what Cas had told him and smirked at Cas.

"Cas, I know how you feel. I've been feeling the same way as you for a while now. However, it's not for a human. It's for an angel."

Cas looked up and saw Dean's green-hazel eyes staring right at him. They stared at each other for a while, realizing who they both like and why they felt this way.

"Dean…" Cas said in a low, husky voice.

"Cas…" Dean said mimicking his voice.

"I love you Dean Winchester. There I said it. You're the most amazing human I ever met. Rescuing you from Hell was the best thing that I have ever done as an angel. I knew from the moment I saved you, I had to be with you somehow or somewhere. My apologies though, I'm rambling and trying to figure out how to express my feelings for you. I know we're not the best with emotions or words but..."

Dean raised his hand and Cas was silent. Dean breathed in deeply and leaned in at Cas and kissed him. Cas didn't know what was happening but he complied and kissed Dean right back. Dean pulled away and he and Cas smiled at each other.

"Standing under the light of your halo" Dean semi-sung as he pushed Castiel's hair back. "I got my angel now."

Cas raised an eyebrow at Dean. Dean laughed at Castiel's expression.

"It's a song Cas. Clichéd, I know, but it's true."

Cas smiled at Dean understanding him and the angel and human kissed once more.

"I love you too Castiel." Dean murmured in Castiel's ear.

Both of them held each other for a long time, never letting go of each other. For the first time in a while, Cas felt as though he was human, finding love and everything. He knew that he and Dean would be together for a long time. After all, Dean found his angel so why couldn't Cas find his?

* * *

**AU: Read and Review! :)**


End file.
